Second Chance
by SamA3642
Summary: Hank Voight had given up on love when his wife died, what happens when he meets an FBI agent Anna Carter? Will sparks fly between the two or will he give up on love? Cover made by Chicago PD he's on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

One late afternoon Hank Voight was finishing up an arrest, the door slammed to a police van just as it drove off Commander Perry approached the detective with two other people in tow.

"Detective Voight". Perry said.

"Commander". Hank greeted the man.

"Voight these are Special Agents Anna Carter and Phil Thomas".

When Hank looked over at Anna his heart skipped a beat, her long shiny and silky brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes were a soft chocolate brown, she wore little makeup, her blouse was tucked into her black dress pants and she had a matching blazer. She was beautiful. He hadn't had feelings for anyone other woman since Camille died.

"Agents". Hank greets the two agents.

The moment Anna laid eyes on Hank, her breath got caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks began turning a light shade a pink. Anna's last relationship was a disaster she caught her ex boyfriend in bed with her sister. When she saw Hank she felt like a teen girl with a crush.

"Anna Carter, nice to meet you". Anna spoke, shaking his hand.

"Phil Thomas". Phil said, shaking Hank's hand next.

"So what can I do for you guys". Hank said.

"We need your help taking down this cartel down, you know these streets and this city better than any of us".

"I'll do what I can to help".

Hank had kept his word after a few more days they brought down the entire cartel and took more than 100 kilos of cocaine off the streets.

"Thanks for your help Detective Voight". Phil said.

"No problem and you can call me Hank". Hank replies.

"Nice working with you Hank". Anna spoke giving him a smile.

"Anna I was hoping you had a second, I'd like to ask you something".

"Sure".

"Would you like to get dinner sometime?"

Anna smiled blushing a little. "I'd like that very much Hank".

"I'll pick you up Friday at 8".

"See you then".

When Anna walked away Hank had felt happiness in his heart, he hadn't been out on a date with any woman since his wife died. He was hoping that this time he'll get another chance.

As Anna was walking away she was smiling like a teenage school girl with a crush, her last relationship was just a complete disaster. She was with a guy who cared more about his image than her then to make matters much worse she had caught him in bed with her younger sister. If this became real and serious with Hank she was gonna go for it.

Hank had finally arrived home and entered his house to see his son watching a basketball game on tv with a beer in his hand. He wanted his son's opinion if he should start dating again. Justin heard the front door open and looked back to see his father putting his jacket away.

"Hey Pop". Justin greeted him.

"Hey Justin, can I ask you something?" Hank replied.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"How would you feel if I started dating again? You know I loved your mother, I loved her with everything I had and I still love her".

"Go for it. I know you miss her dad I miss her too but you deserve to be happy too and I'd be ok if you started dating again. Whoever this woman is I hope she makes you happy".

"Thank you Justin".

"Anytime Pop".

Friday couldn't come quick enough and by the time Friday did come Hank was starting to feel nervous. Would Anna like him? Did he wanna start a relationship with her? Could this be another chance at finding true love? The older man pushed those thoughts aside for the time being and began to get ready for his date.

He wore a dark colored dress shirt with a matching jacket, black slacks, he put his dress shoes on. Hank looked down at his wedding band on his ring finger, he hadn't taken it off in years he kept it on to remind him of his late wife Camille. After a moment he pulled it off and put it on his dresser it was time to stop living in the past and move on with the future. Hank grabbed his keys and headed out to pick Anna up.

He arrived to her place after a 10 minute drive he picked up the bouquet of flowers from the seat then exit the car heading up her stairs, Hank knocked on the door waiting just then Anna opened the door. The older man felt his breath get caught in his throat. Anna wore a strapless blue dress that came down to her knees with black heels, her long shiny and silky brown hair was in soft curls, she wore little make up. She was beautiful.

"Hi Hank". Anna said.

"Hi Anna, I brought these for you". Hank replies with a smile, handing over the flowers.

"They're beautiful, let me put them inside and we can go".

Once Anna put the flowers in a vase the two headed out to a restaurant, once there they headed inside and were seated. A waiter took their order and left.

"So Anna why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself". Hank said.

"As you already know I'm with the FBI, I have a younger brother Josh he can be a real pain in the ass but hey all siblings are like that. I was born and raised in Michigan then a few months ago I moved to Chicago". Anna replies.

"Needed a change?"

"You could say that, when I was little my parents use to bring me and my brother here sometimes. Why don't you tell me something about you".

"I'm a Detective in the gang unit, I have a son his name is Justin, I have a foster daughter Erin Lindsay. I took her in when she was 15 and helped her get her life straightened out I consider her my daughter".

"Would you like to have more children someday?"

"Actually I would with the right person. I haven't been with anyone since my wife Camille died".

"I'm so sorry".

"Other than your brother do you have any other family?"

"Not really my parents died years ago so it's just me and Josh".

They're dinner arrived and they kept talking getting to know each other. The couple shared some laughs and stories. Hank knew deep in his heart he was falling for Anna but he wanted to take things slow at first. When Anna looked into Hank's brown eyes she smiled, for the first time in a long time she was actually happy. She was with someone who cared about her and not himself, Anna knew that she was slowly starting to fall for Hank.

After they had dinner Hank drove Anna home the two were still making small talk.

"Anna I would like for maybe one day you could meet my son and Erin". Hank said.

"I would like that, maybe you could meet my brother". Anna replied.

They arrived back at Anna's house, Hank walked with her up her steps the two stood on the porch as if they were two teenagers.

"I had a nice time tonight Hank. Maybe we can do it again some time". Anna gave him a smile.

"I'd love too".

They leaned their faces together their noses were touching soon their lips met in a kiss. Time had stopped for a moment. Hank was kissing Anna's soft lips, after a moment they pulled apart then Anna kissed his cheek.

"Good night Hank".

"Good night Anna".

He watched her go inside closing the door Hank then went back to his SUV, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Her lips were soft, he smelt her vanilla perfume. It was a moment to remember. As he drove home his mind went back to thinking, he was indeed falling for Anna. He wanted to be with her forever. Maybe this was his second chance at finding love again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few weeks since Hank and Anna started their relationship, things were getting serious between the two. They wanted to wait a bit longer to introduce Anna to Justin and Erin, once they were all comfortable with it they agreed to have dinner.

On a Saturday night Hank and Anna sat in a restaurant waiting on Erin and Justin to arrive, the entire time Anna would smooth out her blue dress. Hank looked over to see how nervous his girlfriend was of meeting his son and surrogate daughter.

"Sweetheart it's gonna be fine, they're gonna love you". Hank says easing the situation.

"I'm just nervous that's all". Anna replies with a small smile.

"There's no reason to be nervous".

A few minutes after that Justin and Erin arrived they were both dressed up. Justin wore a blue dress shirt and dress pants. Erin wore a simple red dress that came to her knees, she wore black heels, her short brown hair was in soft curls and her makeup was light. Hank had seen them coming over as he got up then Anna stood up.

"Justin, Erin, I'd like for you to meet Anna". Hank introduced the three people.

"Nice to meet you". Anna says, shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you Anna". Justin said.

"It's very nice to meet you". Erin spoke.

Everyone sat down and ordered their dinner after a moment of silence Erin spoke up.

"So Anna what is it that you do?" Erin asked.

"I work for the FBI". Anna replies proudly.

"What's that like?" Justin asked, sipping a beer.

"It's very rewarding, I get to help take down some of the most dangerous criminals ever. That's all I've ever wanted to do was help make the world a better place for everyone".

"That's the reason why I became a cop to help the people of my city and to protect my family". Hank said looking at his son and surrogate daughter.

They all ate their dinner quietly Hank then excused himself so he could use the bathroom Anna then got nervous as she was left with Justin and Erin.

"Anna while we have a quick minute I wanna say thank you". Justin said.

"May I ask what for". Anna replies a bit confused.

"My dad hasn't been happy in years since my mom passed away besides Erin and I you are the only person who made him happy again truly happy. For that I wanna say thank you".

"Justin's right, when he's with you he's the happiest person ever. We haven't seen him like that in years". Erin says.

"I promise I won't ever hurt him".

"We believe you".

After Hank had came back they finished their dinner and headed out Erin went back to her apartment, Justin returned home, and Hank had taken Anna home. The couple arrived outside Anna's home.

"I had a great time tonight Hank, meeting Justin and Erin was amazing. I'm glad that they accept me". Anna said.

"I am too". Hank replies with a smile.

"Hank I...I was wondering if maybe you stay the night with me".

"Of course".

The two head inside Anna headed for the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge. Hank accepted the beer and the two began drinking them.

"So I was thinking next time you could meet my brother and sister". Anna said after sipping her beer.

"I'd like that". Hank replied.

After a while of talking Anna and Hank were sitting on the couch, Anna leaned in and kissed Hank and he kissed her back. The kiss was deepened by Hank as he laid Anna down on the couch after a moment Hank pulled away.

"Anna are you sure?" Hank asked breathlessly.

"Yes". She replied, kissing him back.

They then went upstairs and made love. An hour later they were lying in bed tangled in each other's arms, Anna laid her head on Hank's bare chest.

"Hank I….I love you". Anna said.

"I love you too Anna". Hank says.

Even though it's been a few weeks they were in love with each other, they would die for each other. Fight for each other. Protect each other. Hank looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled he'd love and cherish her forever.


End file.
